


Times with Cal Kestis

by Elwethe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Eating out, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Merrin Needs A Hug, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Overheard, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, blowjob, more porn, or are they?, or something, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elwethe/pseuds/Elwethe
Summary: You convince Cal to let go, shameless smut ensues
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Merrin, Cal Kestis/Merrin/Reader, Cal Kestis/Reader, Cal Kestis/You, Merrin/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 67





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> So I just finished playing Jedi Fallen Order and this ABSOLUTE SIN would not leave my brain.  
> Going to be a description of various times you and Cal get intimate with each other, let me know what you think!

Your first time with Cal is unexpected. It hadn’t been long after he’d awoken from his fight and subsequent near drowning on Nur. Once a new destination was chosen, almost all of the tension in the room dissipated, Greez headed up to the cockpit to ease his nerves, Merrin settled into the couch to talk to Cere with BD-1 listening in, and Cal avoided looking at you in only the way a boy with a crush did.

Cere glanced at you to catch your eye, then looked pointedly at the Jedi before looking back at you. Her gaze seemed to say ‘talk to him, get him to relax’ which you both knew to be an almost impossible task. So, you yawn exaggeratedly, roll your shoulders and start heading to the back of the Mantis muttering something about tinkering with your blaster.

Surely enough Cal’s footsteps soon follow, and you hear him call your name.

“I can help with your blaster if you’re tired?” Comes the offer.

“Thanks Cal, I’d appreciate that” You smile warmly at him, sending a rush of pink to his cheeks. Handing over your perfectly fine blaster, he blinks down at it for a second, confused.

“Uh, what did you need done to it again?”

“Well, I was thinking of adding a stim compartment to the base here” you indicated, brushing your fingertips over his hand, before looking up through your lashes at him. The combined effect of your eyes and touch send a rush of colour through his cheeks, and his next words lost their way in his throat.

You could barely breathe, your heart thundering in your chest, nerves dancing in your stomach and fingers. You’d never been so bold with him before, only light flirting in the way of comments in past conversations. Truth be told you weren’t sure if he felt the same way, though the way he was looking at you now sent thrills racing through you. He swallowed softly and tried to make sense of what the rushing sensation was that was coursing through him. Unconsciously the two of you drew closer to each other, eyes never leaving the others. You could feel the warmth radiating from his body, and your fingertips brushed up over his hand and wrist, along his arm and up to cup his jaw. His free hand automatically moved itself to your waist, the other holding your blaster hovered uncertainly. Your breath mingled in the air between you as your faces drew closer, eyes still searching for confirmation, for answers that you didn’t realise you were looking for until that moment.

Noses brush gently, small smiles grow, then his lips are on yours.

A sudden spark sprints down your spine at the touch, he’s warm and you’re both greedy for more. You pull Cal closer to you at the same time he presses into you, running your fingers into his flaming hair, other hand curling round his waist, while he finally puts down the blaster to mimic your hold. The kiss deepens as you angle your head to better press your lips to his, his lips are soft and he tastes slightly salty in the best way possible, and as you gasp for some air finally, he chases your mouth like the touch starved individual that he is. Cal presses forward, moving you back until you bump into the bench. He cups your cheeks, gently knocks his forehead to yours as you both try to remember how to breathe through the silly grins you’re wearing. You ease yourself onto the bench and he steps in between your legs, searches your eyes once more before kissing you again. Wrapping your arms around his shoulders to pull him closer to you, your bodies press hard against each other. His hands leave your face, almost shyly slip down past your chest to your back.

You could happily spend eternity like this.

But the sparking feeling is only intensifying and from what you’re feeling pressing into you, he’s also feeling the same sensation. Heat pools in your lower abdomen as your body recognises just what it’s feeling and why. One of your hands leaves his shoulder to drift down in search of a hip to grab and pull, he’s right up against you but it’s still not close enough. You gently pull on his shirt, freeing it from his belt so that you could run your hands over his belly and up his back, marvelling at how soft the skin is. He utters a small groan at your touch and does his best to mimic what you’re doing, because he honestly never expected to find himself in this situation and as a result, needs a bit of guidance. Cal does admit that he’s really enjoying the kissing, he’s extremely interested in more of that thank you.

He does find himself a bit stunned when you pull your hands from under his top and swiftly remove yours, baring a lot more skin that he’s used to. His eyes try their best to take in everything, but he also doesn’t want to offend you by looking somewhere he shouldn’t. You realise this and smile up at him, return your hands to his sides and tug gently at the fabric.

Cal quickly takes the hint and pulls off his top.

Your own eyes rake over him, taking in the scars crossing his body, see the freckles span his shoulders and follow your gaze with your fingers before pulling him back in for a kiss. Arching your back, you press yourself more firmly against him, revelling in the feeling on skin on skin for the first time. Your hands run up and down his back before you feel bold and decide to grab a decent handful of his behind.

Cal feels like he’s drunk, the effect of your touch is heady and he’s finding that he likes this immensely. When you start getting more handsy with him, he finds almost all of his attention pulled to that general location, with just enough sense remaining to keep kissing you. Your touch is like electricity, leaving sparks in their wake and his nerves are dancing awake, he’s never felt more alive. He definitely enjoys when you shimmy your pants off, leaning one way then the other to ease them off without the need to stand.

You urge him closer again as you hook your leg around him and bring your fingers to his belt.

“I- I’ve never-” He manages to gasp, finally getting enough sense back into his head at the action to speak. Cal isn’t sure what he wants to say, he knows he wants to feel you completely, he knows that he wants to be as close to you as possible, but he suddenly feels shy.

“It’s okay, we can go as slow as you need to” You say, bringing your hands from where they had frozen to gently cup his face.

“I want to be with you” He finds himself confessing, and in studying the statement, he knows he agrees with it completely.

“And I with you” You smile, thrilling inside. “We don’t have to go any further if you’re uncomfor-”

“I want to” He cuts you off unintentionally, eyes burning with intensity. “I want to...” he trails off, face turning scarlet. Luckily for him, you know what he wants to say and don’t feel an immediate need to tease him. You will later though.

“But what about, um….” He somehow turns even more red.

You take his hand and press it into your hip, where a small lump appears under the pressure. His brows furrow, and you clarify for the poor lad that it’s a multifunctional device that stops all kinds of accidents from happening. That cleared up, you kiss him again, and once he’s fully distracted, you move away from his mouth and start pressing kisses into his neck, getting a very breathy gasp in response, and his hand tightens on your hip instinctively.

This time when you reach for his belt, he’s more prepared and he helps you by sliding down his pants and kicking them to the side. Cal is not prepared though for you to stop your loving ministrations on his neck and shoulders, to look down and wrap a hand around his cock.

It feels like time slowed to a crawl and all he can do, is hang on to his sense of sense as he feels you stroke him.

He feels as hard as steel, hot to the touch and he’s leaking at the tip. You run your thumb over it, causing his hips to stutter, collecting the moisture to drag over him. Gently, you gather some saliva in your other hand and wet him with it, gaining another breathy sound for your pleasure.

Stars, but he looks delicious. Eyes closed and mouth agape, hard cock in your hands and you can tell he’s barely holding on as all the sensations are hitting him.

Quickly, you gather more slick and prepare yourself, Cal comes back to himself enough to touch you shyly, rubbing his fingers over you almost in awe. He presses his mouth to yours and tries out what you’d done to him earlier. He’d really enjoyed what it felt like and thought to return the favour, and yup, he definitely liked kissing your neck, hearing your own moans is music to his ears.

The two of you jump slightly when his hips judder again in reaction to your moans and he presses up against you, almost stabbing you with his cock.

He grips himself and if by instinct, slides his cock along you, gathering your natural wet to coat himself in, before pressing down, down and in.

Cal’s eyes dart to yours as he enters you and you see how blown his pupils are as he stretches you. There’s an ache but it burns so good and you do your best to keep him focused, pressing your forehead to his and wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

By the Maker he feels amazing.

You’re feeling impossibly full when he’s entirely inside you, and you can’t stop the soft noises coming from your throat. You’re trying your best to be quiet, only let him hear you but a small voice still warns you to be careful and considerate of the others on the ship. He’s also doing his best to stifle the sweet sounds he’s making, and you make a mental note to take him somewhere very private soon. You can’t wait to take him apart with your tongue and really hear what noises he’s capable of.

Instinct takes over and after sliding back a few inches, Cal thrusts back into you, then again, and again. Your legs draw up and your heels hook around him, you brace yourself on the bench and hold on as he picks up the pace, more confident in what he’s doing now. The sensation as he’s moving is indescribable, everything is hot and slick and you’re feeling so full and it seems like your nerves are stretching tighter and tighter, you’re circling closer to a spark that burns so bright it almost scares you how badly you want it.

Then it hits you and you come undone.

Gasping, your hips shake from your orgasm, fresh wet coats Cal’s cock and for a second he’s unsure what is happening but he’s feeling you clench around him, your desperate groan is swallowed as you grip the back of his neck to furiously kiss him and that sends him over the edge at last. Everything narrows down to where the two of you are joined, the noises that that’s making and he comes hard, filling you up entirely with a muffled grunt.

He slowly grounds himself again, and opens his eyes to find you breathless, gazing at him in awe. Unable to speak, he simply exhales with a smile and kisses you again. You smile into the kiss and hold him close, also unable to properly convey what in in your heart but hoping that the kiss is enough.

It is.


	2. The Second Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new angle and new things are tried. You're not as quiet as you think you are

Your second time with Cal Kestis is much more expected and is not long after your first time together. Dinner was eaten in relative quiet, Cal offered to clean up and you immediately offered to help. As you worked, you kept brushing fingertips, bumping elbows and smiling shyly at each other. You felt warm, fuzzy inside and it was a feeling that you liked immensely. Other parts of you though, had been awoken, and were very insistent on remaining awake now, so by the time everything had been wiped and stowed away, your body was humming.

Cere was idly picking away at her hallisket, the sound grabbed at you and when it released you, Cal was gone.

Heading down the ship, you saw him in his quarters, standing at the bench. Cautiously closing the door behind you, you walk up to him and see his eyes are closed and he’s breathing heavily. At your touch on his shoulder though, his eyes fly open in surprise.

“I saw…” He trailed off, trying to find the words he needed. “I felt what you did” he managed to continue, turning completely to you, drawing you closer to him, caressing your cheek with a calloused thumb. He then leaned in and kissed you, fingers sliding through your hair, while his other hand pulled you flush against him so that you could feel how much he enjoyed the experience.

You grinned into his kiss, pleased that he reacted the way he did as now he knows better than anyone what really feels good for you. Though that now gives you some ideas what how to make him feel even better, and as you do your best to plot, the two of you kiss for a while, tasting each other and marvelling at how soft lips could be as the room heated up around you.

Eventually though, there is a desperate need for air, Cal rests his forehead on yours, his eyes dancing as he savours the moment. His body is thrumming with energy, he remembers how good it felt before and he’s certainly eager to explore more, find out what makes you gasp and groan, what makes you clench around him as he spills into you. He’s also most certainly interested in making the experience last as long as possible this time around, though he’s brought out of his thoughts by noticing a most mischievous light in your eyes.

You take his hand and lead him over to the bunk, no bench this time for what you had planned.

He sits and eyes you nervously, but before he can worry too much, you slide onto his lap to straddle him, cup his face and smooch him senseless.

Yup, Cal _definitely_ likes this angle.

His hands rest easily on your hips and are content there for the moment, while your whole focus is on his mouth and running your hand through his hair, before gripping it gently to tilt his head back just a notch. A grin involuntarily spreads across his face as he feels you nip lightly at his neck, not enough to leave a lasting mark but enough to send sparks of desire throughout his whole being.

Sitting back slightly, you run your hands playfully down his chest before tugging at the bottom of his top, managing to pull it off in one mostly smooth motion. He’s warm under your hands and even with his scars, his skin is still deliciously soft, you can’t get enough of touching him. He seems to have the same idea as you and just as quickly removes your top; before his arms encircle you and he’s kissing you again.

Just as it did before, the sensation of your skin on his almost causes Cal to come undone, he isn’t sure how he had managed to keep his hands to himself earlier in the presence of the others. However, at this moment there were no unspoken rules of social interaction stopping him from losing himself in your touch. The sensation of your rolling hips as you fit your mouth to his is exquisite, your warm frame pressing into him is something he didn’t know he needed, but now can’t live without.

Much as you just want to keep on smooching while sitting astride him, you had plans and now they’re coming to fruition. Cal’s eyes widen as you manage to manoeuvre your way to kneeling in front of him with that mischievous look back in your eye. His pants are tugged off and he’s left exposed in front of you, wondering if he should be worried by how hungry you look.

His cock is just perfect, hard and heavy surrounded by thick coarse hair and you can’t wait to taste it. You run your hands up his thighs, wink at the redhead before licking a broad stripe up his cock.

Cal.exe has stopped working.

Wrapping a hand around the base of his cock to angle it where you want, you take the head of him into your mouth and swirl your tongue around the tip, before taking him in a bit deeper to slowly pull off again with a soft pop.

Pausing, you look up at the redhead quizzically.

“Cal. Breathe.” You remind him.

Cal isn’t sure if he remembers how, but he will try, just for you.

Satisfied with the shaky inhale and even shakier exhale, you lean back down to continue your new acquaintanceship with his cock. Licking up him again, you focus most of your attention on the more sensitive head, using your hand to coat him with moisture and stroke him firmly. Mouthing around the tip again, you sneak a glance up at him to see his eyes are closed, mouth agape and his chest is heaving as he takes in all of the new sensations. He lets out a small keen and bites his lip as you deliberately lick slowly from base to lip before taking as much of him into your mouth as you can. His hands fly to your hair at that and you pull away gently, asking with your eyes if he’s okay.

“’S a lot” He manages to breathe out, not sure how to convey the feeling of such an intimate act combined with the amazing feelings he was only just discovering were possible.

“I can stop if you want me to” You say, reaching up to caress his face. “I don’t want you to ever feel uncomfortable, okay?”

“Can you come back up here please?” He whispers, gently tugging at your arms. You comply quickly, worried that you’d gone too far.

“I really like it” Cal managed to say, turning a brighter shade than his hair. He takes your hands from where they’d started twisting together in your lap and meets your eyes. “I just wanted to take my time with you and uh,” He cleared his throat, grinning. “I wouldn’t have been able to do that if you’d kept going with… that”

Oh.

_Oh._

So, you were making him feel almost _too_ good, not crossing a boundary, that took a huge weight off your mind immediately.

He runs his thumb over your cheek, down your jaw to your chin and tips it up enough to press a warm kiss to your forehead. He then gently bumps his nose into yours and smiles at you before drawing you in again to drown in a sea of kisses.

This time, the natural progression takes both of you to lying down facing each other, legs intertwined and breathy gasps as you run your hands over each other, relishing in the warmth of the other person. You let Cal dictate the speed of things, content to let him discover what he likes at his own pace, even though you’re determined to finish that blowjob one day.

He props himself up on one elbow and leans over you, running his free hand over your hips and along the waistband of your pants, dipping his fingers just below to leave a trail of blazing heat behind. Together the two of you manage to shimmy you out of your pants and you kick them off somewhere to collect later. Cal smirks at you, and his fingers stroke over you, circling you and drawing some satisfying moans out of you.

You get him back by using your hand to start stroking his cock again, causing his eyes to flutter shut in ecstasy. Stars, you loved that look on his face. As if hearing your thought, he opens his eyes again to grin at you and redoubles his efforts on you, gathering slick and sliding his fingers over you, dipping into your wet heat to ready you for his cock.

He moves at last and hovers over you, bracing himself with one hand as he takes over from you with the other hand. You reposition yourself under him, happily moving your legs into position for him. You quickly gather some more slick and rub it over both yourself and Cal just before he pushes into you.

It hadn’t been long at all since he was last inside of you, but it had still felt like an eternity to you two and now you fully understood what he meant by wanting to take the time. Oh this, this was bliss.

As he fully buries himself in you, your head falls back to his pillow as you moan, the feeling of his cock is hot and hard and stretches you so perfectly. This angle is different to before and he’s moving slowly, savouring the experience. His head drops down to your shoulder and he’s still bracing with one forearm, but his other is holding on to your hip, anchoring him to you so he doesn’t lose himself in the moment. One of your hands is wrapped around his shoulder, the other is past where your thigh is hooked up over his leg to where his knee is on the bunk. You’re able to hang on as he slowly shifts his hips back to pull out most of the way, before sliding back in.

He sets the pace at this slow, gentle rocking and it’s such sweet torture. He feels so good pressed up against you and you’re both gasping into kisses, eyes locked on each other, but he doesn’t change speed at all until you’re practically writhing, feeling that your nerves are about to combust from the tension. That’s when he finally straightens up, grips both of your hips and picks up the pace from a gentle amble to a sprint.

You clamp a hand to your mouth to stop the shriek of your orgasm from erupting, instead a muffled ‘mmpfh!’ makes its way past your fingers as your eyes roll back while your whole body convulses with the rhythmic tremors of your pleasure. Cal, being connected to you as he is, comes with you, he’d been feeling the pressure build and build until he couldn’t take it anymore and finally let go.

Elsewhere on the ship, Merrin has almost chewed her hand off in an attempt to keep quiet as she brings herself to orgasm for a second time, hearing you two couple has sparked all kinds of interesting questions and feelings for her. Greez has fallen asleep at the helm and Cere is meditating. She. Does. NOT. Hear. Anything and BD-1 has found a friend in the stray Bogling that was roaming the vents.

As the two of you come down from your respective highs, a clean cloth is found for clean-up and after the mess has been taken care of, he pulls you back into his arms on the bunk, presses a kiss to your forehead and snuggles down into your embrace to promptly fall asleep. You smile at the Jedi who’s draped over you and follow him into slumber.


	3. The Third Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discoveries are made, the crew have a day off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *swats at the plot that made it in here* Back damn you!

You drift slowly awake, eyes heavy and tending to slide back closed if opened. From the silence, it’s extremely late and the rest of the ship is fast asleep. It’s been a long time since you slept next to anyone, and fuck, you had missed it. Cal’s breathing is measured and slow, his arm is slung over your waist and he’s so warm that the peacefulness of it all pulls you back under slowly, then all at once.

The next morning, Greez finally discovers the Bogling. He’s incensed with fury at first and chases the poor creature back into the vent, raging about all the food that it’s eaten, but after Cal has pleaded his case and made Greez really look into its huge, adorable eyes, he relents.

“I’m still not happy kid, we’re gunna need to make a pitstop soon to pick up more supplies.” The grumpy Latero hauls Cal up to the holotable to study the star charts, see if there are any nearby planets that aren’t completely under Empire control.

“You look happy” Cere comments, sidling up next to you, side eying you.

“I am, finally got a decent night’s sleep.” You manage to reply, feeling a rush of heat to your face for some reason. She smiles at that and ponders her next words. You feel a sinking in your gut, was she going to verbalise her disapproval? Or tell you off for being too loud?

“Cal is…” An inhale. “Very special. To all of us.” Ohnothisisworsemakeitstop “Please promise me you will be careful.” Her eyes are intense, and you can’t look away. “The old me would have stopped you, but now…” she sighs thoughtfully, before smiling at you. “Perhaps there can be a new way, maybe we don’t have to be as… afraid of attachment as we were once taught to be.”

Wait.

What?

“I promise” You manage to squeak out, Cere gently pats your shoulder, before moving up to the holotable with the others, leaving you reeling. What just happened? Merrin emerges at that point, sees you and turns a rather attractive darker grey.

“What happened? I heard Greez yelling” She asks, eying the trio standing at the table, debating over some planets that were close by. Unaware of what she had been up to last night, you lean into her side and point out the Bogling that was just visible in the vent above the terrarium. Her dark eyes flash with amusement before she remarks that she’d heard the creature a few times before.

Eventually a planet is chosen, you didn’t quite hear the name, but apparently there’s only some small communities there to trade with, it’s near a nebula, so navigation is somewhat tricky, but hopefully that means that the Empire is either non existent or minimal at best. Greez pilots beautifully, and touches the Mantis down with only some small rattling around. Cere picks up a small squadron in the biggest town on the other side of the planet, but from what she’s able to understand, they’re mostly a formality and not a threat at all. The village that you’ve all found is situated near some cliffs and has some large cabins to rent just a short walk away from the main area. It takes no work at all that it really has everyone’s best interests to stay for a few days to stretch legs and breathe unrecycled air. When you arrive, there is an impressive storm on the horizon that’s going to thankfully miss the village by a few clicks and the locals are in the midst of a market day, the main items you see available to purchase is fish and root vegetables, simple fare, but good.

Cal walks with you along the stalls, his fingers brushing against yours, catching them for just a moment before falling away again. You two had to walk slowly, BD-1 was insistent on scanning everything he could see from his vantage point on Cal’s shoulders, but that was okay, it just gave you more time to breath in the fresh air and playfully flirt with the young redhead. Eventually enough supplies are purchased and traded for by all of you, and the Mantis is fully restocked. Greez sniffs at the cabins, ‘someone’s gotta stay with the Mantis and feed the critter y’know?’ so Cere grabs some credits from him and negotiates with the villager who owns the cabin. When they ask how many are needed, Cal slips his arms around your tummy from behind, rests his chin on your shoulder and blinks innocently at Cere, who, after shaking her head at you, confirms that three are needed.

They have a stunning view of the ocean, the cliffs and as the sky darkens, the nebula. It’s almost enough to distract you from the smirking Jedi who’s doing his utmost to seduce you, pressing hot kisses down your neck, past your collarbones and down the gentle contours of your chest. You’d pulled each other’s clothes off as soon as you’d gotten in the door before Cal swept you up, claiming your mouth while walking you over to the exceptionally large bed dominating the room.

“How are you so soft” Cal manages to gasp, briefly resting his face against your belly in appreciation of it. “Incredible” He presses more kisses to you, before scooting down further to finally, _finally_ kiss you where you’ve been aching to feel his mouth for too long. His mouth is hot and wet and he’s definitely cheating with his Psychometry because you really didn’t think that he’d pick some things up so quickly, but goodness he’s talented with his tongue. Everything is spiralling in to your core and it’s drawing up tight and close and you’re just able to sob his name, beg him for release as he laps at you. Tension just spikes higher and higher and your lower back is arching, your hips are jerking while your thighs tremble and he’s holding you in place while he just _wrecks_ you with his tongue.

“Cal, please” You pant, one hand twisting in the sheet, while your other fists in his hair. “Please, I’m so close…. Cal!” Closer and closer, tighter and tighter you’re wound by the sensations, it’s hot and sparking inside you as your hips frantically seek out more friction, until finally, finally you crest.

You come hard with a cry, release flooding through you, wave after wave courses through your body until you slump boneless back onto the bed, gasping for air.

Cal takes mercy on you and crawls up your body and fuck, he looks wrecked as well, his pupils are blown, his mouth is red and absolutely slick with your release. You don’t care when he kisses you and all you can taste is yourself, all that matters is that he’s here with you and he’s just given you one of the best orgasms that you’ve had in your life.

Once you get your breath back though, oh it’s on.

You start by kissing him more passionately than you were before, run your palms up his spine as you press yourself to him and oh Maker, he’s so hard and hot and ready that he’s trembling with the effort to stay still for you. You manoeuvre him into lying on his back, propped up by some over-sized pillows and one hand behind his head so he can see everything that you’re doing to him. Kissing and licking your way down his body, you pause when you reach his cock, and you grin up at him.

Then you don’t touch his cock at all.

What you do instead, is trail your fingernails along his thighs, press kisses into his hipbones, move from one side to the other, hot breath ghosting over him, but not touching him and Cal groans from the torture. You press in tantalisingly close, your cheek brushes against his shaft but you’re only licking and nipping at his abdomen, not taking down your throat like he needs you to.

“Please” He manages to gasp as he trails his free hand down your cheek to your jaw. “Touch me”

“I am touching you Cal” You tease, running your fingers over his hips to demonstrate your point, getting a frustrated snarl in response. But you decide to be good for him, and lock eyes with him as you finally wrap a hand around his base and swirl your tongue around his head. His lips part with a silent gasp and his eyes roll back from the sensation. Pleased by his reaction, you take him deeper into your mouth, flattening your tongue to better accommodate him without your teeth getting in the way.

Cal swears he’s about to expire the way that you’re going, mouth hot and wet and perfect. He didn’t know how it was possible to feel this good just from a mouth; but given the way he’d been able to make you come apart just before, he should have expected no less. The other night had felt amazing and with the way you’re bobbing your head on him now, he’s scared he’s not going to last much longer.

He’s still quiet though, and you decide to double your efforts, tightening your grasp on him and opening your throat to really take him as deep as you can, and you’re rewarded with a ‘ _fuuuuck_ ’ and a hand in your hair. His whole body has tensed up, drawn tight as possible as you focus on his cock and making Cal feel as good as possible. Your jaw is starting to ache from having him in your mouth, so you pull off him with a very wet pop, and kiss and lick all around his head while pumping him with your hand.

Stars, he looks beautiful, long body straining to keep still, eyes squeezed shut from the pleasure, mouth agape as he pants, sensations flooding his senses.

“Wait,” He manages to hiss, grabbing your wrist to slow it down. “I want to be inside you when I finish, please” and how could you say no to that request? His eyes are reverent and his touch still gentle, but you can tell he wants to fully let go and lose himself in you.

So, what you next do is as gracefully as you can is move up his body, straddle his hips, and fully sheath him inside of you. Cal lets out a long guttural moan at that as his head thuds back onto the pillow, and his hands move to hold your hips loosely. You’d braced yourself carefully on his chest as you got into position but now you could ride him freely. Rolling your hips forward and back, you bite your lower lip as your eyes flutter closed from the ecstasy of the heated steel of his cock.

It’s something you will never get tired of, hearing Cal’s soft grunts as he fills you up and you move together. This angle is different again and strikes something absolutely devastating inside of you and you rock your hips faster, wanting more. He is more that happy to give it to you and tries his best to move with you and Stars that is perfection. Moving together is hot and slick and soft moans as the sensations build and build, you feel the heady throbbing everywhere and it’s so intense.

Then Cal grabs your ankle and opposite hip and twists, so he is now on top, and he starts thrusting, and all you can do is hold on as he moves. You can no longer tell who is making what noise as his mouth captures yours and you cling on to his shoulders as best you can.

Your eyes roll back as he reaches between you and rubs you, coaxing you closer and closer to your peak, and it’s so strong you can’t focus on anything other than his mouth on you, his clever fingers on you and his cock in you.

Release

You swear you black out for a second as your body reaches its peak, everything clamps down as you come. Cal swears as your body clenches around him, he had been holding off and now as you come apart underneath him, he follows, thrusting as deep as he could into you, pumping you full of cum.

You just lie there for a moment (or ten) with him collapsed on top of you, both of you breathing heavily. He isn’t heavy, but his weight is comforting, and you know that you’re safe. Gently, you trail your fingers up to comb through his hair and his eyes close in bliss.

Merrin is about to have a fucking panic attack.

She’d closed the door to her own cabin and taken in the view for a while before she sensed a ripple in the fabric of her being. Her Magick tugged at her and made her listen. She wasn’t sure if she could hear you or if she was imagining that she could hear you, but her whole body felt flushed and tight.

She had spent the last day paranoid that somehow you knew she had gotten off to the sound of you and Cal and had avoided speaking to either of you as much as she could. When you’d pointed out the Bogling to her earlier, your arms had brushed, and she had almost leapt out of her skin but managed to contain it only due to her training.

So now she was in this cabin, with a stunning view of the sky and she wasn’t seeing any of it. She was wearing a circle in the floor as she paced, trying to think.

Does she go? Does she stay away? What would even happen if she did go? Would either of you even be interested in her? How would it work? Would it just be awkward with one person waiting? Who decides what happens? What positions are there?

The Force is a wily thing, and so is Magick. Merrin is so caught up in now imagining what your lips would taste like, what it would feel like to run her fingers through Cal’s hair that she doesn’t notice that she’s walking the path to your cabin.

It’s only when you and Cal cry out in release that she comes to her senses. She’s in front of the door and her heart is thundering in her chest. Everything is pulling at her to enter that room and take part, but her feet have frozen. She hears a low rumble from Cal and a warm laugh from you, but she can’t make out the words.

Footsteps

MotherandSistershavemercy

She makes up her mind and raises her hand to knock on the door, just as it opens.


	4. The Fourth Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merrin enters the fray...

The door opens.

Soft, warm light spills out, you’re framed in the doorway, wearing Cal’s poncho. Only Cal’s poncho. Merrin feel like she’s about to vibrate out of her skin with nerves when a cheeky breeze lifts it slightly and she sees your bare thigh, hip then side revealed, and over your shoulder she sees Cal stretched out on the bed, belly down, propped up on his arms and his firm ass proudly showing.

“Come in” You smile at her, holding out your hand to her.

She hesitantly walks in, her dark eyes huge as she tried her best to keep her expression from betraying her. The both of you were flushed and relaxed and looked absolutely mouth-watering to her. It helped that you two were also so very different to Ilyana, her dearest love that she didn’t get to grow old with.

“Hey Merrin” Cal says casually, like he isn’t lying naked in front of her, like he isn’t thinking of what she would look like naked.

“I want to know what it is like” She blurted out, looking between you, used to being blunt and assertive and now feeling adrift in this new life. “With you” she clarified, holding your gaze as you flush deeper before turning to the Jedi. “And with you.”

You look over to Cal who manages to free himself from her eyes. The two of you search for an answer in a silent exchange and smile when you find it. She had been on your mind today, you’d even brought it up to Cal in the market earlier, who’d laughed and asked if you were reading his thoughts. Though you’d both thought that you would have to pursue her, rather than her coming to you like this. Stepping closer to Merrin, you take her hand gently, and run your fingers over her tattoos, finally getting the time to examine them.

“Are you sure?” You whisper to her, reaching up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

She nodded at that, not trusting her voice at your proximity. This, closeness, was all strange to her, but oh was it intoxicating. Having been too long used to taking control, placing her trust in you both was terrifying and exhilarating.

“Please let us know if anything is wrong, if something hurts or anything” you continue in a low voice, looking over to Cal for confirmation. He nods as well, his eyes serious.

“I’m pretty new to all this too…” He laughs gently before his eyes open in awe as you cup her jaw and kiss her.

Kiss is an understatement, it’s hard to say exactly what floods your senses when your lips touch hers. Electricity sparks between you, her lips are so soft and warm and as she gasps a little into the kiss, it’s like she’s gasping in your essence as well. She tastes of sweet-spice, warmth and sparks run through you as her tongue tastes you in return.

You run your hands up into her hair and gently loosen it from its bun, freeing the silky strands. Her hands find themselves on your bare waist, your skin is warm and inviting and Merrin presses herself closer to you gently, wanting nothing more than to keep going. Hearing soft movement behind her, she doesn’t jump when Cal brushes aside her hair so that he can press a kiss just under her ear.

You take a moment to reach up and touch Cal’s arm, encouraging him to wrap it around her waist as he kisses her hair tenderly, his eyes looking to you for more confirmation and confidence. Kissing her soft mouth once more, you gently trail kisses to one side, letting her turn her head to finally, properly kiss Cal for the first time.

 _Maker_ are they beautiful.

He’s pressed up against her back, arm around her and his eyes are closed as he kisses her, and she’s got one hand against his on her belly, one hand holding onto you, silver hair framing her face. Cal brings up his other hand to pull you closer, and he has to break off the kiss gently so that he could kiss you again.

It then dawns on all of you than Cal’s completely naked, you’re almost naked and Merrin is wearing entirely too many layers of clothing. She takes mercy on you and unclasps her belt, allowing you to slide your hands in under her outer wrap to remove it. Cal lifts up her neckpiece, trailing kisses along her neck after it. She patiently allows you both to peel layers off her as truth be told, she’s nervous of what will come next. It’s already been unexpected for her, but Merrin is discovering that she likes being close and tender with you.

Somehow you all make it to the bed, and sink down onto the mattress, running hands over each other and trading kisses freely.

Cal’s a young man and is lying with his first sexual partners, so he’s ready to go at any time, but Merrin needs bit more love and preparation. You start to slide down her body, licking and nipping at her skin, palming her breast before gently rolling her nipple between your fingers. She bites her lip at that, her body restless with the tension that’s building up inside her. Cal, however, has the same idea as you and he moves quicker, pressing hot kisses to her abdomen before he settles between her legs.

He looks to you with a grin and a wink, smiles encouragingly at Merrin as she shifts to better accommodate him, before he ducks down to lick her core, drawing a loud, guttural moan from her.

You’ve never been more turned on in your life.

Merrin wonders why she didn’t do this sooner. Why didn’t she drag you both off somewhere in the village, or pull you into her quarters on the Mantis that morning?

Cal laps at her, taking his time to learn what she tastes like, what she sounds like. He glances up to check what her expression is, only to see her desperately kiss you, arms wrapping around your neck, stifling moans as you’re still playing with her nipples. The sight is almost enough to make him stop, but he thinks that he’d be flatter than dead if he dared do so. Licking a broad strip up her soft folds, he zeros in on that small bundle of nerves and flicks his tongue over it rapidly, wrapping his arms around her thighs as her hips shake in reaction.

It’s almost overwhelming, the attention being paid to her, but it’s such exquisite torture that she feels pulled tighter than a bow string. Your mouth is so hot on her, Cal’s tongue is so wet, or is it her? Her toes are curling and everything is closing in, her hand fists in his hair as she shudders, it’s building and building and it’s all hot and tense and then there’s lightning flying from her core and she comes undone.

The sound that she makes as she comes is one that will live seared in your mind forever. Her whole body tenses as the waves course through her, her thighs try closing but Cal’s head is in the way, fresh slick flows from her and she hold on to you tightly to ride it out.

When Cal is able to resurface, he has the biggest grin on his face. Kneeling before her, he quickly runs a palm over his nose and mouth, wiping away most of the slick that’s on there, courtesy of Merrin. Looking down his body, you see that he’s hard and your mouth just waters at the sight of it.

“Can you handle more?” You whisper in her ear, gently nipping her lobe. She looks up at you, her eyes huge as she nods. You smile at her, kiss her thoroughly once more then shuffle down the bed to join Cal. Merrin watches as the two of you kiss, feeling superheated again just watching you. You slide your palm slowly up her leg and gently touches her, gathering up some wet, which you then use to wipe on Cal’s cock. He groans into your mouth as you grip him tight and stroke.

Guiding him forward, you look back to Merrin, who’s staring wide eyed at the process, but she bites her lip before nodding at you and smiles. After receiving permission, Cal leans forward, braces himself with one hand and slowly enters her. Merrin’s eyes flutter closed at the feeling, and her body arches to press against Cals.

If you thought you were turned on before, oh how you were mistaken.

Seeing them move together is doing all kinds of things to you and _ooooh_ do you like it. Lounging next to them, you run a hand up Cal’s back in encouragement, before touching Merrin’s chin to turn her face to you so you could kiss her. Her arm lifts up and slides around your shoulder so she can hang on to you, Cal is moving slow and sweet and gentle, but she needs your touch to ground her.

Cal presses kisses to her neck while she’s turned to you, he’s doing his best to stay controlled and make her feel as amazing as he can. He didn’t feel any device in her hips earlier, so knows he needs to be cautious with her. So, he takes his time, enjoying the wet heat of her body, definitely enjoying the sight of her kissing you, and takes his free hand to run over you, feeling your soft skin before he runs his fingers through your hair.

Smiling, you part lips with Merrin to smooch Cal, then you kiss his neck and shoulders as he kisses her, and fuck, that’s a sight that you won’t ever tire of. Reaching between your legs, you stroke yourself while you kiss shoulders and necks. Moans echo around the room, and the sound that is coming from them should be obscene, and only makes you feel hotter.

Merrin insistently grabs your shoulder and Cal leans back, still moving at that slow loving pace.

“Your turn I think” She says throatily, pulling at you until you’re braced on your hands and knees over her and she’s kissing you while Cal runs his hands over your backside and thighs before he slides out of Merrin and into you. Then he starts thrusting. And he’s not as slow as he was before and this angle is absolutely wrecking you, his hands are on your hips and you’re kissing Merrin and everything is hot and wet and perfect.

Then Merrin worms her way up the bed so she can press your face between her legs and _now_ everything is perfect. She tastes amazing and feels even better when you’re able to slide two fingers inside her and lick her clit at the same time.

Cal comes on the spot.

The sight of you in front of him, taking his cock, face between Merrin’s thighs and Merrin stretched out, her hand on your head is too much for the Jedi and he thrusts hard into you until he’s empty.

Merrin comes next, she sees Cal’s face as he comes and that sends her over the edge, the thought of him finishing inside of you is sexy and combined with your tongue and fingers is enough for her.

While Cal’s cock is still inside you, feeling Merrin come undone as she shakes through her orgasm, finally you follow them into completeness, shaking and gasping through your own orgasm.

Cal has enough energy left to Force summon a cloth to clean you up and wipe away the worst of the residue before he flings it away somewhere to pick up in the morning. Then he gathers up his two lovers into his arms and snuggles into the bed, pressing kisses to foreheads, his heart feeling full to bursting. Snuggling into his chest, you reach across him to tuck a strand of hair behind Merrin’s ear and brush your thumb over her cheek. She blinks sleepily at you, worn out by two orgasms, and sends an air kiss your way as she curls into Cals side, her arm tucking across his belly.

As she drifts off to sleep, you lean up to kiss Cal goodnight and turn off the lights.


	5. The Fifth Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter

Several months later, you find yourself sprinting through an empty village, firing shots behind you at the Stormtroopers chasing you. The Mantis is just ahead, engines on and ready to go. Cere and Merrin are at the top of the ramp, firing both blasters and Magick to aid you. Air burns in your lungs as you run but you can’t stop.

Finally, you make it to the ship and soon it’s in the air, on the way to rendezvous with Cal. You’d been investigating what had been touted as a backwater garrison that was a cover for a science facility, but it was way more heavily guarded that anticipated. Cal had sensed something on the planet elsewhere and had asked to be dropped off along the way.

Merrin pulled you into a tight embrace once the ship had stabilised, and you could feel her slight trembling, she’d been scared for you when she saw all those troopers trying to kill you. Wrapping your arms around her, you bury your face in her neck, breathing her in.

“I’m okay love, I’m here.” You murmur. She squeezes you just a bit more at that, then lets you go to kiss you soundly before the two of you headed up to the cockpit to see where it was on this planet Cal was. 

Swooping over a low valley, Greez parks the Mantis in a clearing as that’s the closest location to where Cal was. Cere is busy on the conn scrambling the signal of the Mantis, so you and Merrin head out to track down the Jedi. Using both a commlink and Magick, you finally manage to find him inside what looks like an old bunker. Thing is, there’s a red forcefield between you with the control panel on your side.

Cal immediately brightens when he sees you two, BD-1 trilling a greeting.

“Hey sunshine” You call out as you walk up. “Need a rescue?”

“You could say that” He laughs and runs a hand over his head self-consciously. “There isn’t an easy way back through there to get out.”

“What is on the other side of this?” Merrin queries, running her hand over the metal wall next to the blocked entryway.

“Just some crates, why’s that?” he replies, tilting his head in curiosity.

“You have a lightsaber that cuts through steel yes?” She presses on. His expression falls as he understands.

“Cal… how long have you been there?” You ask, struggling to hide your grin at his consternation.

“…. Twenty minutes…”

Back on the Mantis, the ship quickly reaches space and soon the familiar flickering blue is surrounding the ship as it hurtles towards its next destination. Greez had simply flapped a hand at your request for a ‘nice planet with a spa’ so you were feeling optimistic. You smile at Merrin as you head to the back of the ship, and she joins you as you tap on the door to the quarters that you both shared with Cal. It opens to reveal him, his face still warm from the teasing he’d endured all the way back.

He steps back to allow entry to you and Merrin, closing the door behind you before pulling you both into a warm embrace. Instinctively you bring your arms up, and hold them both close, simply enjoying the moment as much as you can. Your body is humming, turns out being shot at then tracking down elusive (stuck) Jedi is really good for the adrenaline.

The air between you all feels charged, even though it had been a few months of you three being lovers, the spark was only growing stronger. You had a strong suspicion that the Force was behind it somehow, there was some definite gleeful feelings that you know weren’t from you.

You press kisses to both of their cheeks, then as Cal tries to follow you, Merrin captures his lips as you nip at his ear. You kiss and lick at his neck then pause to watch them kiss, a sight you’ll never get tired of. Merrin’s hand slides up your back to tangle in your hair and she takes a small gasp for air before moving in to kiss you thoroughly. Cal’s mouth is hot and wet on your throat, he’s doing his best to slide your top from your shoulders to access more of you. Anticipation thrums though you as the room heats up, or was it you heating up?

Either way, clothes were swiftly removed and you manage to make your way to the bed. Originally one cot that wouldn’t have fit all of you, there had been some adjustments and not there was a fractionally larger bed that barely fit all of you. Merrin pulls you down with her, claiming you completely with her mouth while your hands stroke over her body, all muscle and soft skin. It had been long enough now that you all knew what stirred your inner fires the most, and Cal knelt at the base of the bed, gently wrapped his arms around Merrin’s thighs and set his tongue to work, licking deep into her folds. She moaned into your mouth at the contact, her grip on you tightening.

His warm palm then slips over your hip, and dips in between your legs to play with you, and you shake when his clever fingers curl into you and he strokes that magic spot inside. Your inner slick coats his fingers, and soon you’re jerking your hips up and down, trying to get more friction. He doesn’t relent with his tongue either, very quickly he’s got the two of you simply holding on for dear life.

Feeling the pressure build up inside, you reach down to grasp his arm and you tug gently, encouraging him to move up the bed so you can both catch your breath and reward him with kisses for making you feel so good. Reaching down to stroke him, you brush fingers with Merrin who’d had the same idea. Now it’s Cal’s turn to hang on as you two played with him, his eyes closed gently as he lay squeezed between you and Merrin. He’s so hard, and you can tell feeling both of your hands is almost overwhelming for him, so you decide to employ some tricks and run your nails over the rest of him while Merrin palms his cock, feeling how ready he is.

She shuffles down a bit and wets her hand, before using it to coat his cock, smirking at his guttural moan. She swings her leg over him and wriggles her hips until he’s right where she wants him and she’s able to slide down, taking him deep inside her. Her eyes flutter closed, and she lets out a small ‘mmm’, Cal’s head thunks back onto the pillow with his mouth open in awe at her wet heat surrounding him. Merrin adjusts her knees slightly to get more comfortable then rocks her hips, one hand reaching out to grip your shoulder, pulling you roughly to her to kiss you messily.

You reach up to cup her jaw, and feel Cal’s hand slide up your back, warm and heavy. He’s not intending to distract you from the attention you’re lavishing on Merrin, just keeping himself connected with you.

Merrin rocks her hips again, then again and again, revelling in the sensations running through her. It’s her favourite position thus far, she loves the feeling of control and setting the pace and the angle just so. Cal is hard and hot inside her, your lips so soft on hers and there’s a delicious coiling that’s building up inside her. She presses a few desperate kisses to you, before she leans forward, bracing herself over Cal and rides him harder, chasing after that feeling of coming undone. His hand leaves your side to grab onto her hip, and he starts thrusting shallowly up into her, much as he can move without losing the rhythm.

You’re just _aching_ looking at them and how amazing they look, the sounds that their bodies are making and it’s making you feel so so warm inside. Reaching down, you continue the job that Cal had started on you, biting your lip from the sensation while watching your lovers enjoy themselves. Merrin has given control over to Cal and she’s gazing hotly at you, her eyes hooded and she’s making tiny noises each time he thrusts into her. He’s staring reverently up at her as he moves inside her, in and out, over and over again, feeling her stretch around him. Sensing that she’s close, he speeds up just enough to turn her tiny noises into full moans. Merrin quickly kisses you again, much as she’s able to, in an effort to remain quiet. She’s mostly successful, even when her orgasm rears up inside her and shakes her apart.

Cal barely manages to hold on when she clenches around him, and she rides out her release, absolutely soaking his cock in the process. He presses kisses all over her jaw and cheek till she’s laughing, and she slips off of him so that he can easily turn to you and pepper you with even more kisses. He feels amazing when he enters you, and you’re almost purring with pleasure when he starts moving. You’re on your back with him atop you, bodies flush against each other and you feel so safe and secure in his arms. He’s buried his face in the crook of your neck, and Merrin’s next to you, stretching her legs in lazy satisfaction.

It’s mindless pleasure, rocking together gently for a time before Cal picks himself up so he can caress your face and kiss you deeply as he starts thrusting faster and deeper into you, giving you the edge you didn’t even realise you were craving. Merrin slips an arm under your shoulders and her other arm comes up, her hand on your chest to play with a nipple as your body rocks back and forth under Cal. It’s all hot and wet and fucking perfect, there’s a heady tension at the base of your spine and oh Maker it feels so good, it’s building with every push of his cock and flick of Merrin’s fingers and it’s too much and not enough and your body feels like it’s stretching higher and tighter and it feels so amazingly good and oh Stars you’re coming.

Having been built up in such a way, it’s so satisfying to find your release, and you know that your body being pushed over the edge sends Cal off too. At your soft cry, he feels your walls clench and throb around him, and he spills into you, thick and hot and so so deep.

Once the necessary cleanup is over, you snuggle deep into the bed, Merrin on one side, Cal on the other. Sure, it’s a little awkward sleeping at times with all the limbs and hair in faces, but it’s more than worth it to wake up and know that they’re there. They always will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so much for the love that this fic has gotten, I appreciate each and every one of you <3


End file.
